The present invention relates to a tool positioning system that generally includes an articulating joint apparatus and a resistance thread mechanism for rotatably positioning a tool about a central axis. Specifically, the positioning system may be adapted for use with paint rollers, paint spray shields, paint brush holders, window cleaning equipment, concrete tools, brooms, and the like, as well as other devices which may be attached to a handle. Articulating joints known in the prior art permit a reversibly lockable positioning and repositioning within a useful range of operation. Articulating joints may be rapidly repositionable and further include a method of maintaining the integrity of the joint's locked status when the joint is stressed.
Hand tools such as paint rollers are often affixed to handles or pole-type extensions, which rigidly attach to the tool head and extend the useful reach of the tool. While a handle or pole increases tool reach, the use of such an extension pole essentially limits the user to a substantially vertical use. Not infrequently, it is desirable to use a tool mounted on an extension pole in a position other than vertical; however, tool movement is awkward at best and renders application of the proper amount of force to the tool at the tool's contact surface difficult if not impossible. Therefore, horizontal or angular use is often difficult, awkward, and may be hazardous. In an effort to complete an unwieldy task, a user may adopt an unnatural body posture. The user may use improper body mechanics to complete the task, which may result in occupational injury as well as inadequate task performance. The user additionally risks falling when working from heights.
Further, it is often desirable to rotatably position and reposition a tool. For example, when painting with a paint roller mounted on an extension pole, the roller is typically horizontal to the ground. It is often advantageous to change the position of the roller to permit painting in different directions, for example, by orienting the paint roller perpendicular to the ground.
Therefore, a need exists for an improved device which can permit an otherwise rigid tool to be pivotably movable, reversibly lockable in several positions, and capable of keeping the joint fixed in position under the stress of tool use. A need also exists for a device which permits rotatable positioning and repositioning of a tool.
Examples of moveable joints for connecting components can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,768, to Franklin on Jun. 23, 1992, which discloses, in part, a push-button adjustable jointed coupling for attaching paint rollers and the like. The drawback of U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,768 is that the apparatus utilizes a number of working metal parts, including a locking collar, set screw, cover plate, and two set screws on the cover plate; these components make the apparatus heavy and difficult to manufacture. U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,911 to Yates et al., discloses, in part, a two member apparatus with axially spaced teeth upon a first and second axially spaced button. U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,284 to Callahan discloses, in part, a lockable hub device having a base that accommodates a ganged pair of lockable attachment rings. U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,178, to Hsiu-E Yu, discloses, in part, a pivotable tool having a pair of interconnected arms disposed in a crossing relationship and having a manually releasable releasing device which locks the arms in a perpendicular open position for use as a wrench. U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,305 to Treche discloses, in part, a fastening subassembly for securing a hotstick component to another component or hotstick. U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,755 to Ampian, discloses, in part, a universally adjustable paint roller where the roller may be adjusted about three orthogonally disposed axes having a rotating mechanism coupled to an L-shaped member. U.S. Pat. No. 5,715,562 to Lowrey, et al. discloses, in part, a painting device with a pivotal adjustment frictionally held in place; the friction may be overcome by manual pressure to readjust joint position.
None of the foregoing devices, however, provide an adequate repositionable articulating joint offering attachment to a variety of tools, tool handles, and tool handle extensions, which is easy to manufacture, lightweight, can be easily adjusted with one hand, which resist interference with their operation from paint, concrete, mud and other contaminants, and which will not break or separate under relatively high-force or high-torque applications.